The present invention relates to air dryers for use with compressors, and more particularly to air dryers wholly contained within a single pressure vessel.
Compressor systems are often used to provide compressed air for use in powering machinery, hand tools, and the like. Air compressors typically compress atmospheric air which contains some moisture. It is important that the compressed air delivered to these points-of-use be substantially dry, as moisture can cause damage or corrosion in the machines or tools.